The Power of Darkness
by TitanWolf
Summary: Voldemort is dead, and a new dark power rises to replace him. two Aurors are sent to Hogwarts to guard the students, one with a meat eating rabbit, the other with a magic sword. AU OOTP  Tonks/OC Luna/OC


**The Power of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S**

Lucius Malfoy awoke in a cold sweat. His eyes scanned the darkness of the master bedroom of the manor. Reaching out slowly his hand found the body of Narcissa, still in a deep sleep. Something had awakened him. A distant banging came to his ears, soft at first, but; began to grow with each passing second. Climbing out of bed, and trying to stand up on his legs, that unbeknownst to Lucius, were shaking horribly. Grabbing his wand from the bedside table he stood, and made his way out of the room.

"Lumos Maxima," he whispered, before the tip of his wand lit up, chasing the darkness away. The banging started again, closer than before, and slightly faster. Making his way downstairs. He had only made it halfway down the stairs before the front doors of Malfoy Manor flew off the hinges. Lucius saw a tall figure in a dark hooded cloak, and felt a cold chill go up his spine. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green curse flew through the air, and, to the horror of Lucius Malfoy, was effortlessly deflected with a simple wave of the cloaked figure's hand. Firing several bone breaker curses, he watched as they too were deflected. The figure snapped it's fingers, and Lucius' wand flew out of his hand, and into the waiting hand of the intruder.

"This is how you treat me Lucius?" it asked, in a soft, calm voice. "This how you treat family?"

"What's going on Lucius? Who is that?" Lucius turned to see the sleepy form of his wife standing at the top of the stairs, her wand drawn. The figure reached up and lowered his hood to reveal a hawk faced man with cold grey eyes, and light blond hair slicked back. "Germanicus."

"I see you married that Black girl even against my wishes," he said, his mouth curled into a scowl. "I'll be surprised if that son of yours can produce an heir worthy of my name, and not some web-footed, cross eyed Squib."

Lucius' shock and fear were quickly replaced by anger and rage at Germanicus Malfoy.

"You will not speak of my Draco like he's-"

"Silence!" Germanicus boomed. Lucius immediately fell quiet despite himself and mumbled.

"Yes grandpapa," Lucius said, beaten down. "Why have you returned to Malfoy Manor?"

The older Malfoy smiled ruefully.

"Its time for the Malfoy's to rein over Britain once again," Germanicus said. "I'll be damned if some half-blood snake charmer or a scar headed babe get in my way."

"You can not hope to combat the dark lord Germanicus," Narcissa said. "He is too powerful even for you to-"

A something thumped on the floor. Lucius looked down to see a black bag. Walking down to the bottom of the stairs, he knelt and picked it up. Opening it he looked in, only to drop it in horror a second later. The bag hit the floor, spilling its contents, the heads of Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort.

"I'm over 2000 years old. What do you think a mere man with Horcruxes could do to stop me?" Germanicus asked, before turning away and heading out of the manor. "Come Lucius, we have much to do."

Lucius looked back at Narcissa, a look of fear and apprehension on his face, before he followed after his grandfather. Narcissa walked down to the door, and looked out at the two as they apparated away.

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones looked at the stack of complaints on her desk, then glared at the two Aurors sitting across from her. Bren Tenkage was tall and lanky with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in a black vest worn over a long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and heavy black boots, a rather fat black and white meat-eating rabbit sat on his lap. The other, Russell Figgins, was slightly shorter with spiky brown hair and a goatee, he was dressed in blue trench coat over a blue button up shirt, dark blue trousers, yellow fingerless gloves, and knee high brown boots, an O Katana lay across his legs.<p>

"Do you two realize the trouble you cause?" Amelia asked. "Your rabbit bit off a muggle's fingers on his left hand."

"I told him not to pick Mr. Hoppers, because I hadn't fed him yet," Tenkage said, as he stroked the rabbit. "But he didn't listen, plus it didn't help he had barbecue sauce on his hand."

She shook her head at this, before glaring at Russell.

"You realize the damage that sword of yours has caused?" she asked him. "We had to erase the memories of all the guards and royal family in Buckingham palace because of your little stunt fighting those Death Eaters."

"We were supposed to use killing force against them," he replied. "So I did."

"You weren't supposed to drop half the bloody palace on their heads!" she roared. Yes, Russell had sliced through part of Buckingham Palace, the sword had been forged by goblins in the late 12 century, it could cut through almost anything, and he'd chose to name the damn thing Captain Cutter. "I'd have both your jobs if it weren't for Dumbledore. Seems he wants you two to go to Hogwarts."

"Do we have to repeat our O.W.L's?" Bren asked. "Because I barely passed them the first time."

"Dumbledore wants us for something important doesn't he?" Russell asked, his voice was soft, and cold.

"Yes, it seems he thinks you two would make excellent guards for the students," she said, before adding under her breath. "Can't imagine why though."

"Is that all you required of us Madame Bones?" Russell asked. "I have an important interview with Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Dismissed," she said.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll see you later," Bren said. "If you come back to the flat and there's a necktie on the doorknob, I'm occupied."<p>

"With Nymphadora Tonks?" Russell replied, before handing him the katana. "Take this back with you, I won't need it. I still have my wand."

"Something tells me the only reason your doing this interview is because you get to see Lovegood's daughter," Bren said with a wink. Russell only hmphed and disapparated with a pop. "Oh yeah he's got it bad for her."

He jumped slightly as a hand clamped onto his butt. Spinning around he saw Tonks, her hair was platinum blond, and tied up in a ponytail on the top of her head, making her look like a Who. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into a hard kiss, that lasted well over two minutes.

"Wotcher, Bren," she said, before dragging him along towards her office. "Fuck your place, I can't wait that long."

* * *

><p>Russell appeared just outside the Lovegood house near Ottery St Catchpole. He looked around at the beautiful scenery around him, before making his way towards the house. Knocking on the door, he waited several seconds before it swung open to reveal a dreamy eyed girl with blond hair.<p>

"Oh, hello Auror Figgins," she said, smiling at him. "Daddy's gone off to Sweden but; he should be back soon. Would you like to wait inside?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, before following her inside.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked. "I was making some for the Nargals but; they seemed to have left, I blame the temperature, as hot weather melts their wings."

"Does it?" he asked, staring at Luna as she seemed to dance back and forth through the kitchen.

"Oh yes, it isn't good for them, as they get eaten by cats because they can't fly away," she replied, as she set a cup of hot tea on the table before him as he sat down. "How have you been? I expect being an Auror is dangerous now that You-Know-Who is back."

He sputtered slightly at this.

"Who told you something like that?" he asked.

"Harry Potter, he fought him a few months ago in a graveyard after the Death Eaters resurrected him," Luna said, taking a sip of her tea. "How's your tea? Do you need sugar?"

"No, no its fine," Russell replied, taking another sip, it was awful, it tasted like shit, without the usual 2 cream and 4 packs of Splenda(that's how I drink my coffee, two cream, 4 Splenda, and a couple pieces of ice, try it). "How do you know he isn't making it up for attention?"

"Oh no! Harry would never do that," she said. "He's such a nice boy, a little too gloomy but nice."

Before he could answer, Russell was cutoff by the door swinging open to reveal a long haired blond man in glasses.

"Daddy!" Luna exclaimed, as she ran up and hugged Xenophilius. "Your back!"

"Hello my sweet! I missed you so much!" he replied, before kissing her on top of her head. "Oh, Mr. Figgins good to see you."

Xenophilius reluctantly pulled himself away from his daughter, and made his way over to the Auror, and shook his hand.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood," Russell said.

"Shall we get started?" Xenophilius asked.

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore stood looking out the window of his office. Dark forces were moving, making their plans for domination. Sighing to himself, he turned back to find Germanicus Malfoy sitting at his desk.<p>

"You've gotten old my friend," Germanicus said. "The last I saw of you, you and Grindelwald were preparing to leave on your adventure."

"You haven't aged a day Germanicus, what's your secret?" he asked.

"Oh you know, eye of newt and tongue of dog, mix them into a paste and rub in into my skin every night," he replied, with no humor in his voice.

"I take it Tom Riddle is dead?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"Of course," he replied. "What chance has a pup against a forest wolf?"

"The Wizarding World would thank you greatly for that," Dumbledore said. "But; you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart did you?"

"I don't like competition," Germanicus replied.

"I also take it you're the one that has been resurrecting corpses from cemeteries all over the country?" he asked.

"It's nice to see my old compatriots again," Germanicus said.

"The Wizarding World will hunt you down Germanicus," Dumbledore said. "And I will be leading the charge my old friend."

"You're the only one worthy enough to face me," Germanicus said. "Take care of yourself Albus, your beginning to look frail."

With a loud pop! He vanished.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
